Bez znieczulenia
by 15Susann
Summary: Drugi z moich dramionowych fanficków, kolejny po "Heartbeat in the Silence". Tym razem post-hogwarts i z narracją pierwszoosobową, tak dla odmiany. Postaram się nie słodzić i nie wydziwiać, ale ile zostanie z moich zamierzeń - i z kanonu - to się okaże. Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania i do komentowania. Sprzed komputera ślę pozdrowienia i profilaktycznie życzę przyjemnej lektury!
1. Chapter 1

Od autorki: poszczególne rozdziały zamierzam tytułować tytułami moich ulubionych piosenek, których tekst będzie się akurat pokrywał z treścią danego rozdziału, bądź mi się z nim kojarzył. Oprócz tego zawsze zamieszczę link do danego utworu, oraz jakiś jego fragment, który uznam za najbardziej inspirujący. To takie moje małe, muzyczne urozmaicenie ;) Jeżeli nie macie na nie ochoty, po prostu to zignorujcie, a jeżeli wam sie podoba... cóż: enjoy! Pozdrawiam i ślę uśmiechy. Miłej lektury!

**1.**

**"You found me"**  
>watch?v=jFg_8u87zT0<p>

_Why'd you have to wait  
>To find me, to find me?<em> 

- Czy na pewno nie chciałaby pani powtórnie przemyśleć mojej propozycji, pani Granger? Może powinienem dać pani więcej czasu...  
>- Rektorze Doyle – uśmiecham się uprzejmie, choć ze śladami podenerwowania. Na Merlina, ile razy można powtarzać to samo? - Czasu dał mi pan wystarczająco dużo. Niewątpliwie więcej, niż go potrzebowałam. Jakkolwiek nie byłabym zaszczycona pańską ofertą i zaufaniem, jakim mnie pan najwyraźniej darzy – przykro mi, ale nie zmienię zdania. Nie przejmę po panu stanowiska.<br>Staram się być uprzejma, ale jednocześnie na tyle stanowcza, by pojął, że niezależnie ile razy mnie zapyta: odpowiedź zawsze będzie ta sama. Odmowna.  
>- Nie ma nic, czym zdołałbym panią przekonać?<br>- Nie sądzę. - kręcę głową z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy – Zatrudnienie na wydziale całkowicie mnie satysfakcjonuje.  
>- Cóż.<br>Jego twarz zmienia wyraz na pochmurny, a ja wiem już, że wygrałam. Gratuluję sobie w duchu asertywności i uśmiecham się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Rzecz jasna mentalnie.  
>- Cóż. - odpowiadam jak echo i wykonuję ruch w kierunku wyjścia.<br>- Dziękuję, pani Granger. To wszystko. Do widzenia, życzę pani miłego popołudnia.  
>- Wzajemnie, rektorze. Do widzenia. - częstuję go jeszcze jednym uśmiechem po czym wychodzę na korytarz, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.<br>Jakiś czas temu Doyle zaprosił mnie do swojego gabinetu (a mówiąc "zaprosił" mam oczywiście na myśli "przysłał wezwanie"), nie zdradzając, czego ma dotyczyć spotkanie. Mimo zaskoczenia, zjawiłam się o umówionej porze. Doznałam głębokiego szoku kiedy zaproponował mi objęcie po nim stanowiska głowy uczelni. Oczywiście zapoznał mnie ze wszystkimi przywilejami i obowiązkami, wiążącymi się z piastowaniem tejże funkcji, a także – rzecz jasna – z wysokością mojego ewentualnego wynagrodzenia. Na widok którego, nawiasem mówiąc, zakrztusiłam się herbatą, ponieważ przekraczało ono niemal trzykrotnie skromną pensję wykładowcy (za którą przecież już od kilku lat udawało mi się wieść przyzwoity, godny żywot). Dyplomatycznie obiecałam, że przemyślę jego ofertę. Na przemyślenia dostałam dwa tygodnie, który to czas okazał się jednak całkowicie zbyteczny, jako iż już z chwilą opuszczenia jego gabinetu wiedziałam, że nie przyjmę pracy. Po pierwsze dlatego, że uwielbiałam wykładany przeze mnie przedmiot (eliksiry stosowane w magomedycynie nowoczesnej), po drugie dlatego, że uwielbiałam nauczanie samo w sobie, a po trzecie... jakoś nie wyobrażałam sobie siebie za tym wielkim, mahoniowym biurkiem, zdobnym w stosy służbowej korespondencji i grożące zawaleniem wieże dokumentów. Jestem stworzona do pracy nauczyciela.  
>Pogrążona w podobnych rozmyślaniach docieram pod drzwi własnego, ciasnego gabinetu, nieporównywalnie mniejszego od siedziby rektora Doyle'a. Sadzam tyłek na twardym, drewnianym krześle i spoglądam na stos prac, czekających na sprawdzenie. O mamuniu. Przy pomyślnych wiatrach – i co najmniej dwóch filiżankach mocnej kawy – zdołam się z tym uporać jeszcze dzisiaj. Macham niedbale różdżką w kierunku kącika kuchennego. Podczas, gdy moja kawa sama się przyrządza, ja sięgam po pióro i pochylam się nad pierwszym esejem. To prace studentów pierwszego roku, co niestety oznacza, że ponad połowa z nich to naszpikowany błędami merytorycznymi stek bzdur. Taki los...<br>Kiedy jestem w połowie sprawdzania ostatniej pracy, w gabinecie dzwoni telefon. Owszem, zwyczajny, mugolski telefon. Jakimś cudem udało mi się przekonać moich przyjaciół o wyższości tego niemagicznego wynalazku nad korespondencją pisemną. O dziwo, trend przyjął się w wielu kręgach i teraz połowa wykładowców korzysta już z telekomunikacji. Tylko czystkokrwiści uparcie wzbraniają się przed wykorzystaniem czegokolwiek, co wyszło spod mugolskich rąk (tudzież taśm produkcyjnych), choć nikogo to szczególnie nie dziwi.  
>Sięgam po słuchawkę.<br>- Halo?  
>- Halo? Hermiona?<br>- Ron? Cześć, co słychać?  
>- Wszystko w porządku, odbiór.<br>Wznoszę oczy ku niebu. Na litość boską...  
>- Ronaldzie, mówiłam ci już setki razy. To nie CB-radio a my nie jesteśmy na manewrach wojennych. Nie musisz mówić "odbiór" za każdym razem gdy się odzywasz. - wzdycham.<br>Przez chwilę na linii panuje cisza. Zaczynam się denerwować, że może uraziłam go swoim protekcjonalnym tonem, ale okazuje się, że nic podobnego.  
>- Przyjąłem. - pada odpowiedź, a ja tłumię bezsilne westchnienie. On się nigdy nie zmieni.<br>- Co chciałeś? - pytam, w nadziei, że może w końcu uda nam się przejść do rzeczy.  
>- Dostaliśmy z Harrym od ministerstwa bilety na jakąś koszmarną, snobistyczną wystawę sztuki w Tate, na której niestety muszę się pojawić, jako iż minister raczył osobiście przysłać nam zaproszenia, a ja od kilku miesięcy staram się o awans – w jego głosie znać irytację. "Polityka", myślę ze wzgardą, jednak nie mówię tego na głos - Możemy przyprowadzić osoby towarzyszące. Harry zabiera Giny.<br>- Oczywiście. - wtrącam spokojnie. No cóż, są małżeństwem. Można by się spodziewać, że będą sobie wzajemnie towarzyszyć na tego rodzaju wyjściach.  
>- No właśnie. Nie chciałabyś wybrać się ze mną?<br>Marszczę brwi, zaskoczona i lekko zdezorientowana. Ron tez był przecież żonaty. W kilka lat po naszym rozstaniu ożenił się z Alicją Spinnet. Byłam druhną na ich ślubie.  
>- Ron... - staram się, by nie wyczytał z mojego głosu zdenerwowania, jakie w istocie odczuwam – A co z Alicją?<br>Niespodziewanie w słuchawce rozbrzmiewa jego śmiech.  
>- Jest w podróży służbowej, wraca w przyszły weekend – odpowiada beztrosko, co wcale mnie nie uspokaja – Nie martw się, już z nią o tym rozmawiałem, zgodziła się. Wie, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.<br>_Och..._  
>Zamykam oczy i oddycham z ulgą. Ostatnie, czego by mi było trzeba, to Ronald Weasley pragnący wdać się ze mną w płomienny romans za plecami swojej małżonki.<br>- Okay. - odpowiadam, znacznie podniesiona na duchu. - Co to za wystawa? - pytam, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ciekawości. Uwielbiam sztukę.  
>- Eee... nie wiem. Poczekaj, zaraz sprawdzę... cholera, gdzie jest to zaproszenie... Przed chwilą tu leżało... - w słuchawce słyszę szelest rozrzucanych kartek, dźwięk przedmiotów upadających na podłogę i jakiś przeraźliwy zgrzyt. Staram się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, na myśl o Ronie miotającym się po swoim gabinecie w poszukiwaniu pojedynczej koperty. Na sto procent zaplątał się przy tym w sznur od telefonu... z mojej piersi wydobywa się zduszony chichot – Mam! - dyszy Ron, a ja usiłuję natychmiast spoważnieć – Jest napisane: "Wystawa rzeźby z gatunku <em>modern-art<em> oraz mini-galeria obrazów _Olej na płótnie_". Acha, no i "obowiązują stroje wizytowe".  
>- Kiedy to jest? - pytam, przytrzymując słuchawkę ramieniem i sięgając uwolnioną ręką po pióro.<br>- Ten czwartek, o 19:00, Tate Gallery.  
>Notuję wszystkie szczegóły w moim wysłużonym, oprawnym w skórę organizerze, bez którego nie ruszam się z domu.<br>- Dobrze. Spotkamy się na miejscu, czy chcesz do mnie przyfiukać?  
>- Nie miejscu. Bez odbioru – rozłącza się, a ja zataczam gałkami ocznymi tak ogromny, teatralny krąg, że aż mnie to boli. Taki własnie jest Ron. Między innymi dlatego nie mogliśmy, po prostu <em>nie mogliśmy<em> być razem. Za bardzo się różniliśmy. On uważał wystawę dzieł sztuki za "koszmarną" i "snobistyczną", a ja dałabym sobie obciąć pensję, byleby utrzymywać premie w postaci takich zaproszeń...Upijam łyk kawy po czym wracam do ostatniego eseju.  
>Kiedy kończę pracę, dochodzi już siedemnasta. Wstaję od biurka, zbieram swoje rzeczy i opuszczam gabinet. Zabezpieczam drzwi odpowiednim zaklęciem. W tym akurat przypadku mugolskie zamki nie mogą się równać z magicznym rozwiązaniem. Wychodzę na główny hol, zarzucając płaszcz i grzebiąc zapamiętale w torebce, w poszukiwaniu kluczyków od samochodu. Niemal wszyscy znajomi mi czarodzieje preferują przemieszczanie się przy pomocy sieci fiu, ja jednak nie jestem w stanie odmówić sobie tej odrobiny "normalności" w moim czarodziejskim życiu. Wyłowiwszy kluczyki, wrzucam je do kieszeni mojego beżowego płaszcza typu trencz, po czym zapinam guziki pod samą szyję i ciasno zaciągam pasek. Sprężystym krokiem przemierzam hol, kierując się ku głównemu wyjściu i dopiero po kilku minutach zauważam idącego z naprzeciwka mężczyznę. Wydaje mi się, że nigdy wcześniej go tu nie widziałam, ale z takiej odległości nie mogę tego z całą pewnością stwierdzić. Kroczy dosyć sztywno, postawę ma całkowicie wyprostowaną. Dopiero gdy znajduje się ode mnie w odległości zaledwie kilku metrów, zauważam, że odziany jest w delikatnie prążkowany garnitur i lśniące buty. W prawej ręce dzierży skórzaną aktówkę, a jego starannie i elegancko ułożone włosy lśnią platynowym odcieniem blondu. Przychodzi mi do głowy, że zarówno ta fryzura, jak i pociągłe rysy twarzy oraz sposób poruszania się mężczyzny są mi w jakiś sposób znajome, ale nie umiem powiedzieć skąd. Mężczyzna mija mnie – cały czas wpatrując się prosto przed siebie, jakbym w ogóle nie istniała – i w tej krótkiej sekundzie, kiedy znajduje się najbliżej mnie jak to tylko możliwe, wszystko się wyjaśnia. Draco Malfoy? Z wyrazem szoku na twarzy obracam za nim głowę, lecz on idzie dalej, zdeterminowany i skupiony, wpatrzony w swój cel – cokolwiek by to nie było – nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie (w tym mnie). DRACO MALFOY, na mojej uczelni? Co on tu robi? Nie widziałam tego człowieka od... odkąd skończyliśmy szkołę. Ile to już lat? Obiło mi się w prawdzie o uszy, że znalazł pracę w ministerstwie, ale nie wiedziałam ani w jakim departamencie, ani na jakim szczeblu, ani na jakim stanowisku. Cóż, jeżeli stać go na taki garnitur, to woźnym ci on nie jest...<br>Ponawiam pytanie: _co on robi na mojej uczelni_? I zaraz, czy on właśnie skręcił do rektoratu? Czego może chcieć od rektora Doyle'a? Potrząsam głową, by pozbyć się niechcianych myśli. To nie moja sprawa. Jestem tylko wykładowcą. Tylko tu pracuję. Nie powinnam martwić się faktem, że były śmierciożerca, z którym zwykłam dzielić szkolne korytarze, przychodzi jak gdyby nigdy nic w służbowym ubraniu do zarządu uniwersytetu, dla którego wykładam, z wyrazem diabelnej determinacji na swojej bladej twarzy. To. Nie. Moja. Sprawa. Ogromnym wysiłkiem woli zmuszam się do nie rozmyślania na ten temat, zajmuję się za to rozmyślaniem na temat zawartości mojej lodówki. Czy już czas zrobić zakupy, czy mogę to odłożyć na jutro? W zamrażalniku powinnam mieć jeszcze kawałek lasagne mojej mamy, który zostawiła tam po ostatniej wizycie...  
>Kiedy wychodzę na zewnątrz mocniej otulam się szalem, walcząc z szalejącym wiatrem. Pochylam się nisko i jakimś cudem udaje mi się dotrzeć do mojego auta, zaparkowanego nieopodal uczelni. Granatowa Mazda 6. Siadam za kierownicą i biorę głęboki, uspokajający oddech. <em>Wcale nie minęłaś się przed chwilą z Draco Malfoyem, twoim najgorszym koszmarem i najbardziej zatwardziałym wrogiem lat szkolnych. Wcale nie minęłaś się przed chwilą z Draco Malfoyem, twoim najgorszym koszmarem i najbardziej zatwardziałym wrogiem lat szkolnych. Wcale nie minęłaś się przed chwilą z Draco Malfoyem...<em> - powtarzam sobie jak mantrę. Spoglądam w lusterko i sprawdzam makijaż. Właściwie nie makijaż, a szminkę, bo to jedyny kolorowy kosmetyk z jakiego korzystam, przynajmniej w pracy. Próbuję się uśmiechnąć, ale kiepsko mi to wychodzi, więc decyduję się w końcu ruszyć i jechać prosto do domu.  
>Przez tego dupka spędziłam dwa lata na terapii po ukończeniu szkoły. No, może nie tylko przez niego (bo traumatyczne wydarzenia z okresu wojny również odegrały w tym pewną rolę) NO ALE MIMO WSZYSTKO! Wtedy byliśmy jeszcze z Ronem parą i prawdę mówiąc to on jako pierwszy zaproponował, abym poszukała pomocy u specjalisty. Miałam koszmary nocne, codziennie budziłam się w nocy z krzykiem. Czasami bałam się wyjść z domu, więc siedziałam w nim tygodniami, a czasami wybuchałam płaczem w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, na przykład podczas zakupów w supermarkecie, albo na środku zatłoczonej ulicy. Miewałam problemy z okazywaniem miłości swoim bliskim, ale także z takimi drobnostkami jak przyjmowanie komplementów, czy wiara w jakiekolwiek deklaracje uczuć ze strony własnego chłopaka, rodziny i przyjaciół. Zaczynałam wierzyć, że oszalałam, a co najmniej zdziwaczałam, ale terapeutka miała na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Po wielu godzinach sesji udało jej się przetłumaczyć mi, że moje wahania nie są niczym nienaturalnym, a już na pewno nie objawami szaleństwa, są po prostu nieco spóźnioną reakcją mojego mózgu na wszystkie nadzwyczajne rzeczy, których doświadczyłam. Pamiętam, że gdy po raz pierwszy odważyłam się opowiedzieć jej o Draco Malfoyu (nie sądziłam przy tym, że ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie), zmarszczyła mocno brwi i mruknęła: "To wiele wyjaśnia". Potem zaczęła coś notować, a ja nie mogłam pohamować swojej ciekawości, spytałam więc: "co wyjaśnia, doktor Pills?". "Twoją chorobliwie zaniżoną samoocenę, rzecz jasna", wytłumaczyła spokojnie. Cały następny rok spędziłyśmy wspólnie na wykorzenianiu z mojego umysłu śladów po przemocy psychicznej Draco Malfoya i jego popleczników. Po dwóch latach regularnych spotkań z dr Pills udało mi się odzyskać równowagę psychiczną. Zagoiłam się. Poszłam do pracy, rozstałam się z Ronem... (cóż, to było niestety konieczne. W stanie mojego rozchwiania emocjonalno-psychicznego nie dostrzegałam, że związek ten od samego początku skazany był na porażkę. W miarę postępowania terapii stawało się to dla mnie coraz bardziej oczywiste). Teraz jestem już całkowicie stabilna. Udzielam się towarzysko, często widuję się z rodzicami, wiem, że jestem wartościowym człowiekiem i inteligentną kobietą. Ale "dojście" do tego punktu, uświadomienie sobie tego wszystkiego kosztowało mnie dużo czasu i wysiłku. Dr. Pills uważa, że długotrwałe prześladowanie na tle rasowym, na domiar złego przypadające w okresie dojrzewania, wywarło ogromny wpływ na moją psychikę i światopogląd. I raczej trudno umniejszać tu rolę Draco Malfoya, jako że od niego wszystko się zaczęło. Nienawidziłam tego człowieka przez pół życia. Potem, po zapoznaniu się z fachową teorią dr Pills, znienawidziłam go jeszcze bardziej, dopóki nie przekonała mnie ona, że pielęgnowanie tych uczuć przyczynia się jedynie do utrwalania wszystkiego, z czego terapia ma mnie wyleczyć. Przekucie mojej nienawiści w chłodną obojętność wymagało ode mnie niesamowitej pracy i siły woli. Ale odniosłam sukces. Tak przynajmniej myślałam...<br>Wzdrygam się za kierownicą, na wspomnienie podświadomego, gwałtownego impulsu, aby wyciągnąć różdżkę i trzasnąć w niego Avadą, tam, na holu uczelni. Nie zrobiłam tego. Ale przez ułamek ułamka sekundy _chciałam_ to zrobić. Dr Pills nie byłaby zadowolona... Z mojej piersi wydobywa się ciężkie westchnienie. Ach, Hermiono Granger... ty i twoje pokręcone życie. Decyduję się więcej nie myśleć tego dnia o Draconie Malfoyu, ani o tym, jaką sprawę mógł mieć do załatwienia w moim miejscu pracy. Cokolwiek by to nie było, na pewno nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego. Tak jak i my – ja i Draco Malfoy – nie mamy już ze sobą nic wspólnego. I tak powinno pozostać.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. "And I"  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__And I know that__  
><em>_You saw me__  
><em>_There in the crowd I stood alone__  
><em>_Alone, alone, alone..._

Jak niemal każdego ranka, budzą mnie nieśmiertelni The Beatles, ze swoim "All My Loving", które lata temu ustawiłam sobie na dźwięk budzika. Natychmiast siadam wyprostowana na łóżku. Powolne, leniwe pobudki przy akompaniamencie jęków i ziewów to nie moja rzecz. Spuszczam nogi na podłogę i macam stopami najbliższe otoczenie w poszukiwaniu kapci. Ubieram je i ruszam niespiesznie do kuchni, obciągając na pośladkach moje stare, bawełniane szorty gimnastyczne, których używałam w charakterze piżamy (do kompletu z wyciągniętą koszulką koszykarską skradzioną tacie. Nie mam w prawdzie pojęcia kim jest Luol Deng, ale z pewnością zaciekawiłby go fakt, że sypiam "w nim" od przeszło czterech lat... ). Przyrządzam sobie mocną kawę i wkładam do tostera dwie kromki pełnoziarnistego pieczywa.

Od mojego ostatniego, dość niefortunnego "spotkania" z Draco Malfoyem minęły trzy dni i mogę z dumą oświadczyć, że prawie wcale nie wracam już do tego myślami. Wręcz przeciwnie – myślę o wszystkim byle nie o TYM. Nawet o takich bzdurach jak finał sezonu Quidditcha, albo nowy program mago-kulinarny na Trójce.

Opieram się tyłkiem o kuchenny blat, w oczekiwaniu na tosty. Gdy w końcu wyskakują z maszyny, przyprawiają mnie tym o mini atak serca. Podśpiewując pod nosem "I'm walking on sunshine", smaruję kanapki masłem a następnie pastą oliwkową, po czym z całym śniadaniem przechodzę do salonu, gdzie włączam poranne wiadomości i sadowię się po turecku przy niziutkim stoliku do kawy. Cholera, znowu zapowiadają deszcz! Kocham Londyn, ale od tej wilgoci można czasem cholery dostać. Zwłaszcza, że wpływa ona na moje włosy w wyjątkowo niekorzystny sposób (to znaczy sprawia, że moja fryzura przypomina skrzyżowanie stogu siana ze szczotką do kurzu, jeśli mamy być drobiazgowi). Konsumując bez pośpiechu swój posiłek, jednym uchem słucham wiadomości, a resztę uwagi poświęcam na psychiczne przygotowanie się do nadchodzącego dnia pracy. Hmm, gdzieś na ziemi znowu przeszedł huragan, interesujące. Muszę oddać dziś pierwszorocznym ich eseje o eliksirach poprawiających krążenie. Jakiś facet obrabował bank z szesnastu tysięcy złotych i postrzelił dwoje pracowników. Co ja zrobię, jeżeli rektor Doyle znów będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać? Stopa inflacji jest wyższa niż kiedykolwiek w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Chyba czas już przeprowadzić zajęcia praktyczne ze studentami trzeciego roku... może uwarzymy coś trującego? Cholera, piąta aleja znowu jest w remoncie, będę musiała jechać okrężną drogą. Cóż, skoro tak, najwyższy czas się zbierać. Dopijam kawę i wstaję z podłogi, po czym udaję się do niewielkiej łazienki, urządzonej w bielach i jasnych odcieniach błękitu. Pospiesznie obmywam się, szczotkuję zęby i nadludzkim wysiłkiem rozczesuję poplątany, napuszony kłąb sierści na mojej głowie. Ukończywszy poranną toaletę przechodzę z powrotem do sypialni by ubrać się w przygotowany uprzednio kostium. Szatę profesorską przerzucam przez ramię, z zamiarem włożenia jej dopiero na uczelni, jako że prowadzenie w tym samochodu wydaje się być po prostu niepodobieństwem. W przedpokoju chwytam torebkę i segregator pracami, który wciskam sobie pod pachę. Wciągam na siebie płaszcz i już, już mam opuścić mieszkanie, gdy w ostatniej chwili przypomina mi się o niefortunnej prognozie pogody. W pośpiechu porywam z wieszaka długi, czarny parasol z drewnianym uchwytem. Mimo zajętych rąk, jakimś cudem udaje mi się zamknąć mieszkanie i otoczyć je warstwą zaklęć ochronnych. Truchtem na tyle szybkim, na ile pozwalają mi niewysokie obcasy pantofli, dopadam samochodu i niedbale rzucam swoje klamoty na siedzenie pasażera. Sama sadowię się za kierownicą i ruszam, włączając jednocześnie wycieraczki, bo z nieba właśnie spadły pierwsze krople deszczu.

Nim docieram do pracy, mżawce udaje się przeobrazić w prawdziwą ulewę, a na domiar wszystkiego zrywa się wściekły, porywisty wiatr. Z początku próbuję nawet uchronić się przed zmoknięciem przy użyciu parasola, ale szybko rezygnuję z moich starań, zorientowawszy się, że donikąd one nie prowadzą. Składam więc parasol, nie chcąc ryzykować porwania go przez wicher, i jak mogę najszybciej biegnę ku wejściu do budynku. Mój szalony galop na niewiele się zdaje, gdyż tak czy owak przekraczam próg uniwersytetu przemoknięta do suchej nitki. Do głowy przychodzi mi myśl, że muszę wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść. Z mokrych, oklapniętych włosów lodowatymi kroplami kapie mi woda, zbierając się u moich stóp w upokarzająco chlupiącą kałużę. Przemoczona biała koszula przylgnęła mi do ciała, a żakiet i spódnica kostiumu zwisają ze mnie żałośnie, tak jak i włosy płacząc deszczowymi łzami. Całe szczęście zdołałam bohatersko (własnym ciałem!) uchronić przed zmoknięciem segregator z dokumentami... Sięgam właśnie po różdżkę, by móc się osuszyć, kiedy mierzi mnie czyjś zaskoczony, raczej chłodny okrzyk:

- Granger?!

O, święty Barnabo, to on. ON. Wiem to jeszcze zanim podnoszę głowę, po prostu to wiem.

Dlaczego. On. Tu. Znowu. Jest.

Wzbiera we mnie wściekłość przemieszana z rozpaczą i paniką. Prostuję się niechętnie i staję twarzą twarz z WĘŻEM. Nie, cholera, nie twarzą w twarz. Drań jest ode mnie wyższy o niemal dwie głowy. Powstrzymuję chęć zazgrzytania zębami z bezsilnej złości. Nie wiem dlaczego tak mnie to denerwuje. Może po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że Draco Malfoy kiedykolwiek wyrośnie i stanie się... no wiecie, tak jakby MĘŻCZYZNĄ. W szkole zawsze byliśmy mniej więcej równego wzrostu, dopiero w ostatnich latach nieznaczeni mnie przegonił, ale wówczas nie zwróciłam na to uwagi.

- Malfoy. - wydobywam z siebie głos, który brzmi dość makabrycznie, jako że musi przecisnąć się obok narastającej w moim gardle guli. Mierzy mnie ironicznym wzrokiem, w którym nietrudno dopatrzyć się słabo skrywanej kpiny, i dopiero wtedy dociera do mnie, że nadal wyglądam jak zmokła kura. W ciszy jaka zapada słychać upokarzający dźwięk kropli wody kapiących na posadzkę z moich włosów, ubrań i skóry. Wbrew sobie rumienię się wściekle. Ponownie sięgam do torebki w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

- Ach, nie trzeba. - rzuca Malfoy lekko i nim orientuję się co jest grane, wykonuje własną różdżką eleganckie machnięcie w okolicach mojej klatki piersiowej. W ułamku sekundy jestem już całkiem sucha. Sucha i rozsierdzona. Dlaczego. On. To. Zrobił. Tym razem nie udaje mi się powstrzymać zgrzytania zębami.

- Co tu robisz? - pyta z pozoru niezobowiązująco, ale wyraz jego twarzy zdradza ciekawość. Albo nie usłyszał dźwięku wydanego przez moją szczękę, albo taktownie udawał, że go nie usłyszał.

- ę. - odpowiadam dobitnie, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Wysuwam nieznacznie podbródek, w podświadomej manifestacji wyższości. - A ty? - pytanie wypływa z moich ust nim zdążam ugryźć się w język.

W momencie mięśnie jego twarzy nieruchomieją i pojawia się na niej gładka maska obojętności.

- Interesy. - odpowiada cierpko.

- Co za interesy? - decyduję się pociągnąć temat. Zła jestem jak osa, ale nie potrafię powstrzymać swojej wrodzonej ciekawości.

Wzrusza niedbale ramionami.

- Sprawy ministerstwa. - odpowiada lekko znudzonym głosem, gładząc się dłonią po czole. Nie umyka mojej uwadze, że znowu ubrany jest w drogi garnitur i eleganckie buty. Jego nadgarstek zdoby designerski, srebrny zegarek a średniej długości włosy ułożone są z tą samą starannością, co za czasów szkolnych. POMIMO WILGOCI! Wbrew sobie odczuwam ukłucie zazdrości na myśl o moich wiecznie napuszonych, nieokiełznanych kudłach.

- Poufne? - pytam zjadliwie. Cóż, ja po prostu CHCĘ TO WIEDZIEĆ! Nawet, jeżeli to zupełnie nie moja sprawa (co uparcie powtarzałam sobie przez ostatnie trzy dni).

- Tak jakby. - odpowiada z roztargnieniem – Słuchaj, Granger, naprawdę miło mi się gawędzi, ale jestem tu służbowo i czas mnie goni. Do zobaczenia. - mówi szybko, kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu by mnie "przesunąć" i móc przejść obok mnie do drzwi. Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Otwieram oczy ze zdumieniem, ale on już mnie nie widzi. Rzuca okiem na zegarek i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wychodzi na zewnątrz. Jeszcze przez chwilę stoję oniemiała, nie mogąc uwierzyć w nic, czego przed sekunda doświadczyłam. W głowie huczy mi od pytań.

Skąd on się tu, kuźwa, wziął?

Czego tu szuka?

Co to za "interesy"

DLACZEGO POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE MIŁO MU SIĘ ZE MNĄ GAWĘDZI?

Od kiedy Draco Malfoy w ogóle używa takich słów jak "gawędzić"(!)?

Dokąd mu się tak spieszy?

Czy TEN CZŁOWIEK właśnie przed kilkoma minutami mi POMÓGŁ?

I jak to możliwe, że przez całą nasza rozmowę ani razu nie padło słowo "szlama"?

NIC mi się nie zgadza, po prostu nic. Oszołomiona ruszam holem w kierunku swojego gabinetu, witając się po drodze ze znajomymi wykładowcami i studentami. Do pierwszych zajęć zostało mi tylko jakieś dwadzieścia minut. W gabinecie pospiesznie przygotowuję sobie dzbanek kawy, którą następnie napełniam swój służbowy kubek z zakrętką. Byle jak zarzucam na siebie szatę wykładowcy i zbieram do kupy potrzebne mi materiały. Tak przygotowana przechodzę do audytorium, które z wolna zaczyna zapełniać się studentami.

Do końca dnia pozostaję nerwowa i rozkojarzona, ku uciesze moich uczniów, którzy wyjątkowo nie muszą zmagać się z moimi dociekliwymi pytaniami i naukową surowością. Dopiero gdy pod koniec pracy zaglądam do orginizera, uświadamiam sobie, że to dzisiaj odbywa się wystawa sztuki w Tate, na którą obiecałam wybrać się z Ronem. Klnę cicho pod nosem, na myśl, że nie zastanawiałam się jeszcze nad tym co założę. Z reguły takie szczegóły mam już przemyślane zawczasu. Cóż, najwyraźniej tym razem będę zmuszona improwizować.

Spędzam kolejne dwie godziny na wpisywaniu w kalendarz tematów zajęć dla wszystkich moich roczników i zbieraniu materiałów na najbliższe wykłady. Uśmiecham się pod nosem, na wspomnienie min studentów, gdy po raz pierwszy przyniosłam do audytorium komputer. Tylko mugolaki pozostały niewzruszone, podczas gdy cała reszta oglądała prezentację PowerPoint z oczami jak galeony. Jakby nie patrzeć, mimo że spędziłam w Hogwarcie 7 lat życia i aż nadto oswoiłam się z faktem, że jestem wiedźmą, wciąż w dużym stopniu otaczam się elementami niemagicznymi. W każdy piątek chodzę na całkiem niemagiczne zajęcia jogi, po mieście poruszam się całkiem niemagicznym samochodem, a od czasu do czasu dla relaksu wybieram się popływać na całkiem niemagiczny basen. Z komputera też korzystam. I z telewizora i z mp3, i z komórki... To zadziwiające, że pod względem technicznym mugole prześcignęli czarodziejów co najmniej o kilka stuleci, właśnie dzięki swojej nieumiejętności korzystania z magii. Jak to mówią: potrzeba matką wynalazku. Znaczna część czystokrwistych nie wie nawet co to prąd elektryczny, bo do niczego im on nie potrzebny. Za każdym razem nie wiem czy śmiać się czy płakać, na myśl o takiej ignorancji. Jak można żyć latami obok całkiem odmiennej cywilizacji, być tego w pełni świadomym, a jednocześnie nie chcieć mieć z nią absolutnie nic wspólnego? Nie pragnąć nawet podzielić ich wiedzy, poznać zwyczajów, jakoś się... za-asymilować? Sytuacja mugoli jest inna: oni przecież NIE WIEDZĄ o istnieniu czarodziejskiego świata. Ale my? Prycham pod nosem, po raz kolejny wytrącona z równowagi przez rozmyślania na temat swoistego ograniczenia światopoglądowego czystokrwistych rodzin czarodziejskich. Jak dotąd poznałam tylko jeden szlachetny wyjątek od reguły i jest nim Artur Weasley. Darzę go dzięki temu głębokim szacunkiem, nawet jeżeli czasem jego pytania o mechanizm działania baterii alkalicznych doprowadzają mnie do białej gorączki. Do dziś pamiętam, jak pewnego dnia zapytał mnie z niczym niezmąconą, dziecięcą ciekawością co to takiego wibrator. Słowo daję, omal nie padłam trupem z zażenowania.

Kończę pracę równo z wybiciem godziny siedemnastej, czyli tak, jak zazwyczaj. Machinalnie zabieram się za wykonywanie kolejnych czynności w wypracowanym przez lata porządku: myję kubek po kawie i dnem do góry zostawiam go na suszarce, nawilżam dłonie stojącym przy zlewie kremem, następnie wracam do biurka by zebrać z niego niesprawdzone prace i materiały do wykładów. Wciskam wszystkie papiery w jedną z koszulek segregatora, po czym ubieram płaszcz, zabieram torebkę zwisającą z oparcia krzesła i ponownie sięgam po segregator, by tym razem opuścić wraz z nim gabinet. Na koniec plombuję drzwi odpowiednimi zaklęciami i już jestem gotowa by wyruszyć w drogę powrotną do domu.

Dom. Zaledwie kilka – no dobrze, może trochę więcej niż "kilka" – lat temu, kiedy byłam jeszcze nastolatka, nie wyobrażałam sobie, że kiedykolwiek będę nazywała domem jakiekolwiek inne miejsce, niż to, w którym się urodziłam. Mama i tata, tort na urodziny, pościel z "Gdzie jest Nemo?"... Taka była moja definicja domu. A teraz? Odkąd skończyłam szkołę przeprowadzałam się już cztery razy. Po raz pierwszy kiedy przenosiłam się z domu rodzinnego do Nory – razem z Ronem, by pomóc mu w opiece nad jego mamą. Biedna pani Weasley nie mogła pogodzić się z utratą syna i przez przeszło rok nalegała, by cała rodzina mieszkała razem. Gdy jej się polepszyło, we dwoje zorganizowaliśmy sobie własne gniazdko, na osiedlu małych domków w magicznej dzielnicy Londynu. Po tych dwóch latach – jak już wspominałam – rozstałam się z Ronem i na krótko zamieszkałam u Harrego i Giny, zanim znalazłam własne lokum. W moim mieszkanku zakochałam się od pierwszego wejrzenia, mimo że lokalizacja nie była wymarzona a czynsz także do takowych nie należał. W zasadzie było to poddasze kamienicy przekształcone umiejętnie w jednoosobowe studio. Nie było w nim nic zbędnego – żadnej wykraczającej poza moje potrzeby przestrzeni, ani niewykorzystanych pomieszczeń – ale i niczego nie brakowało. Staromodny, oddzielony dwoma parami drzwi przedsionek (który w ciągu kilku tygodni przekształciłam w przedpokój); całkiem spory aneks kuchenny, połączony ze skromnym salonem; mała łazienka, do której wejść można było z głównej części mieszkania jak i bezpośrednio z sypialni. Stacjonuję tu już od dobrych kilku lat i póki co nic nie wskazuje na konieczność kolejnej przeprowadzki. Bogu dzięki.

Parkuję auto w pobliżu kamienicy i wysiadam na mokry, zimny świat. Przestało już padać, ale wiatr wciąż się utrzymuje, a wilgoć wisi w powietrzu w sposób tak namacalny, że właściwie niewiele się to różni od rzeczywistych opadów. Zdenerwowana nieprzyjemną aurą, trochę za mocno trzaskam drzwiami od samochodu. Reflektuję się natychmiast i rzucam odruchowe "Przepraszam" pod adresem mojej bogu ducha winnej Mazdy. Wdrapuję się do mieszkania po skrzypiących, drewnianych schodach. Z poręczy odchodzi już farba, ale stwierdzam, że skoro skutecznie udawało mi się to ignorować od tylu ostatnich tygodni, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie bym i dzisiaj postąpiła podobnie. W końcu po co zmieniać przyzwyczajenia? Z ulgą zrzucam ze stóp buty na obcasie i przebieram je na paskudne, acz praktyczne i niebiańsko wygodne Crocsy. Gdyby ktokolwiek mnie w nich kiedykolwiek zobaczył (poza Giny, która miała już tę wątpliwa przyjemność), musiałabym potraktować tę osobę OBLIVIATE, bez dwóch zdań. Rozmasowując spięte ramiona, kieruję się prosto do sypialni, gdzie przebieram się z służbowego ubrania w wygodne szorty i koszulkę. Następnie otwieram na oścież drzwi mojej – bądźmy szczerzy – niezbyt imponującej szafy i przez dobre kilka minut po prostu wpatruję się ze zbolałą miną w jej skromną zawartość. No cóż, silnie ograniczony asortyment ma przynajmniej tę jedną zaletę, że nie muszę długo zastanawiać się nad wyborem . Posiadam zaledwie trzy stroje wizytowe, z czego tylko dwa są sukienką, a tylko jedną ładną. Ściągam wieszak z drążka i rozpościeram odzienie na łóżku. Przyglądam mu się krytycznie. Mam przed sobą klasyczną małą czarną w stylu Audrey Hepburn, bez rękawów, z rozkloszowanym dołem. Okolice łódkowatego dekoltu przyprószone są subtelnie szklanymi paciorkami i perełkami, co stanowi jedyną ozdobę całej kreacji. Cóż. Musi wystarczyć. Kierowana absolutnym przekonaniem, że nie przecierpię już dzisiaj ani jednej godziny w szpilkach, wydobywam z dna szafy parę płaskich, czarnych lakierek. Irytuję się na myśl, że jedyna elegancka torebka, która posiadam, to kopertówka w kolorze wina. Trudno, będę musiała dobrać szminkę w tym samym odcieniu i udawać, że akcent był zamierzony. Wzruszam ramionami, aby w ten pokrętny sposób dodać sobie nieco otuchy. Kiedy kwestię stroju mam już załatwioną, przechodzę z sypialni do kuchni, jako iż nie jestem w stanie dłużej ignorować moich grających marsza kiszek. Umieram z głodu. Przygotowuję sobie na szybko smażone warzywa z mrożonki i grillowaną pierś kurczaka, które pałaszuję w zawstydzająco szybkim tempie.

Poradziwszy sobie z głodem, postanawiam, że czas najwyższy przygotować się na wieczorne wyjście. Przygotowania zaczynam rzecz jasna od włączenia radia i odtańczenia dzikiego, plemiennego tańca do pierwszej z piosenek. Dziwne, kiedy byłam młodsza nie robiłam takich rzeczy. Dopiero z wiekiem przyszło mi pewne nieszkodliwe zdziecinnienie. Być może miała na to jakiś wpływ terapia, być może nie. Nie wiem. W dziwacznych pląsach udaję się do łazienki, gdzie biorę nie tylko prysznic, ale i dokładnie się golę, stosuję peeling i nawilżanie całego ciała, oraz szczotkuję zęby wraz z nitkowaniem. Kiedy kończę, czuję się jak nowo narodzona i szczerze mówiąc wcale nie spieszno mi wciskać się w body i pończochy. Jedno spojrzenie na zegarek pomaga mi jednak pozbyć się rozleniwienia i w przeciągu kilku minut jestem już ubrana od stóp do głów. Ostatnim, czym muszę się zając, jest mój makijaż i fryzura. Co do tego pierwszego, ograniczam się do czarnej maskary i szminki, natomiast włosy... Robię do lustra co najmniej zbolałą minę na widok widniejącego na mojej głowie stogu siana. Po upływie jakichś piętnastu minut (i przy wykorzystaniu monstrualnych ilości wszelkiego rodzaju jedwabi, olejków i lakierów do włosów) udaje mi się wytworzyć coś w rodzaju... artystycznej burzy loków, która ma jednak zdecydowanie więcej wspólnego z burzą niż z lokami. Po dłuższej chwili bezrozumnego wgapiania się we własne odbicie stwierdzam dyplomatycznie, że lepiej już nie będzie, i wzruszywszy ramionami wychodzę z mieszkania, zabierając po drodze jeden z bardziej eleganckich posiadanych przeze mnie płaszczy.

Kiedy zajeżdżam pod Tate, u wejścia roi się już od ładnie ubranych ludzi, podobieranych w pary bądź niewielkie grupki. Gaszę silnik, wrzucam kluczyki do kopertówki i wysiadam na zewnątrz, po raz kolejny dziękując sobie w duchu za wybranie płaskich butów. Nieśmiałym krokiem ruszam po imponujących schodach w kierunku wejścia, a jednocześnie rozglądam się na boki w poszukiwaniu Rona. Odnajduję go mniej więcej w połowie swojej wędrówki. Gawędzi wesoło z Harrym i Ginny, swoim zwyczajem nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na resztę otoczenia. Podchodzę do niego i kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Ron. - mówię – Harry, Ginny – uśmiecham się do nich serdecznie. Odpowiadają tym samym.

Weasley odwraca się do mnie z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

- Hermiono! Cześć, jak się masz. - nachyla się i całuje mnie w oba policzki tytułem przywitania. Jego twarz promienieje. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić i sama szczerzę się z zadowoleniem. Och, dobrze być wśród przyjaciół. Dość dawno się z nimi nie widziałam. Właściwie za bardzo się nie zmienili. Harry w białej koszuli prezentował się nadzwyczaj korzystnie, przyciągając spojrzenia wszelkich samotnych – i nie tylko – kobiet, ale sam jak zwykle ślepo wpatrzony był w swoją żonę. Ginewrę Molly Weasley, która, nawiasem mówiąc, wyglądała zjawiskowo w połyskującej sukience z zielonego jedwabiu. Ronald w garniturze koloru kasztanowego wyglądał po prostu jak Ronald, dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętałam.

- Co u was wszystkich słychać? - pytam z uśmiechem.

Rozpraszam się na sekundę, bo gdzieś z boku miga mi plama czegoś jasnego. Odruchowo spoglądam w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegam tył głowy porośnięty włosami o tak charakterystycznym odcieniu blondu, że może on należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Skrawkiem świadomości rejestruję, że przyjaciele zaczęli kolejno odpowiadać na moje pytanie, ale nie słucham ich odpowiedzi. Wlepiam bezrozumne spojrzenie w odwróconego ode mnie plecami Draco Malfoya. Zastanawiam się przy tym, jak to możliwe, że człowiek ten, przez tyle lat nieobecny w moim życiu, nagle wydaje się BYĆ WSZĘDZIE. Wszędzie tam, gdzie ja.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. "Center of Attention"**

watch?v=Zsujzgnvpd4  
><em><br>__You think that you're the sun__  
><em>_The whole world revolves around you__  
><em>_The center of attention__  
><em>_And everything is drawn to you_

Bardzo powoli odwracam wzrok od postaci Draco Malfoya i z powrotem kieruję go na Ginny Potter. Szumi mi w głowie. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że mój mózg zadaje sobie zbyt wiele pytań na raz. Stop, muszę przestać. Muszę przestać...  
>- Wejdźmy do środka! - wołam nagle, nie dbając o to komu przerywam. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele skupiają się na mnie, a ja znienacka czuję się dwa razy mniejsza.<br>- Zgoda. - odpowiada Ron, marszcząc delikatnie czoło. Nie mam teraz energii, na zastanawianie się skąd to zmarszczenie. Trudno, niech się marszczy. W tym momencie chciałabym się przede wszystkim... napić. Znalazłszy się w głównym holu galerii, chwytam kieliszek szampana z tacy kelnera. Unoszę naczynie do twarzy i po chwili zanurzam wargi w chłodnym, musującym napoju. Przynosi mi to swoiste poczucie ulgi, sama nie wiem nawet dlaczego. Ponownie rozglądam się dookoła, ze szczerą nadzieją, że robię to choć _w miarę_ dyskretnie.  
>- Wybaczcie... - rzucam lakonicznie do moich (wciąż gawędzących) przyjaciół, po to tylko, by sie od nich oddalić. Odnoszę przy tym wrażenie, że żadne z nich nie zwraca nawet uwagi na moje zniknięcie. Podchodzę do pierwszego z obrazów, nie za bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Chciałam po prostu zostać na chwilę sama, by móc uspokoić myśli i w odosobnieniu poradzić sobie ze stresem. Ponownie kosztuję szampana. Całkiem wbrew mej woli coś w obrazie przykuwa moją uwagę. Jest... jest piękny, naprawdę niezwykły. Przedstawia mężczyznę o czarnych skrzydłach, unoszącego się w pozycji kwiatu lotosu nad spowitym mgłą miastem. Na jego ramieniu siedzi ptak nieznanego mi gatunku. Dzieło jest – rzecz jasna – wykonane techniką olej na płótnie, zgodnie z motywem przewodnim wystawy. Pociąga mnie jego kompozycja barw: wszystko – wierzowce, miejskie budynki, niebo, mgła, ptak... – utrzymane jest w chłodnej gamie kolorystycznej, pełnej odcieni szarości i granatu, jakby wszystko wykonane było z betonu, metalu i szkła; jedynym ciepłym akcentem całego płótna jest postać mężczyzny, jego zdrowa, brzoskwiniowa skóra. Wiem, że jest piekny, mimo że głowę ma pochyloną tak, by nie było widac twarzy. Jego proporcjonalna, umięśniona, <em>doskonała<em> sylwetka to ukłon w kierunku klasycystycznych mistrzów – Michała Anioła, Marcello Bocciarelliego, Bernardo Belotto... Patrzę jak urzeczona, chłonąc piękno, podziwiając kunszt artysty, delikatne i przemyślane muśnięcia pędzla, zachwycające przenikanie się barw i faktur... W międzyczasie zdążam opróżnić kieliszek z szampana, ale zbyt jestem zaabsorbowana obrazem, by wyciągnąć rękę po następny. W porównaniu z samym płótnem, jak i z przedstawioną na nim przestrzenią i głębią, czuję się bardzo, ale to bardzo mała. Tym razem jest to jednak odczucie komfortowe, przyjazne, nie wrogie jak zazwyczaj. Stoję tak i stoję, aż...

- To nieco obraźliwe. - słyszę wzgardliwe prychnięcie gdzieś ponad moim ramieniem. Niemal podskakuję z zaskoczenia, a po chwili oglądam się do tyłu, by ujrzeć autora tych niezrozumiałych dla mnie słów. Malfoy. No tak. Kto normalny _prycha_ na wystawach sztuki.

- Co takiego? - pytam, zamiast ugryźć się w język. W tym momencie mam ochotę przywalić łbem o ścianę za nietrzymanie gęby na kłódkę.

- Mężczyźni wcale się tak nie postrzegają. - kolejne prychnięcie – No, może trochę, ale nie przesadzajmy!

- Co takiego? - pytam ponownie, otwierając oczy jeszcze szerzej, bo z każdym słowem jego wypowiedzi wydają mi się tylko bardziej i bardziej bezsensowne.

- Och, Granger! - wzdycha jakby z rozdrażnieniem. Krzywię się delikatnie – Spójrz na tytuł. Obraz jest zatytułowany "Ego".

Zgodnie z jego poleceniem spoglądam na niewielką, metalową etykietkę pod obrazem. "Ego", głosi starannie wygrawerowany napis.

- To metafora męskiego samopostrzegania. Autor jest zdania, że mężczyżni uważają się za nad-istoty, stojące ponad całą resztą świata. Osobiście uważam to za obraźliwe i przesadzone. Spójrz tylko na ten monumentalizm, siłę przekazu, doprowadzony do granic majestat bijący od postaci... Aż tchnie dramatyczną hiperbolą. - Malfoy krzywi się z niesmakiem, a ja czuję się, jakby ktos oblał mnie wiadrem lodowatej wody. Byłam gotowa zakochać się w tym obrazie! Uznałam go za tak piękny, tak wspaniały, tak zachwycająco mistyczny, a tymczasem... ma on być tylko metaforą nędznego, męskiego ego? Do cholery, Malfoy!

- Skąd wiesz, że nie chodzi o łacińskie "ego", czyli "ja"? - naskakuję na niego ni z tego ni z owego, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tak beztialskim zbeszczeszczeniem mojego artystycznego objawienia. Jak zwykle uciekam się do starej, sprawdzonej broni, to jest wymądrzania się. - Może ten obraz to tak naprawdę mroczny autoportret. Rannej, wyobcowanej duszy autora, który nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca w dzisiejszym świecie, zmierzającym nieuchronnie ku...

- Nie. - przerywa mi w pół zdania, co naturalnie doprowadza mnie do białej gorączki.

- Niby dlacze... - zaczynam zagniewana, nieświadomie zwijając dłonie w pięści

- Bo znam osobiście autora. - znów mi przerywa, z chłodnym spokojem. Przez moment jestem zaskoczona, ale już po chwili znowu czuję się zła. Zła na niego, bo zawsze wszystko psuje. Zawsze. Już od dzieciństwa.

- Koniecznie musisz mnie przedstawić. - syczę wściekle, po czym, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, odwracam się i kieruję swe kroki prosto ku kelnerowi z tacą zastawioną kieliszkami szampana. Muszę się napić.

- Dobrze, więc chodź. - słyszę jego odpowiedź i z największym zaskoczeniem rejestruję, że ruszył za mną, goniąc mnie w szybkich susach. Częstuję się alkoholem i z kieliszkiem w dłoni odwracam się do niego, nie kryjąc szoku.

- Ty tak na poważnie? - pytam niezbyt uprzejmie i niezbyt... no wiecie, dojrzale. Malfoy prycha z irytacją. To dziwne: wszelkimi werbalnymi komunikatami okazuje mi jak bardzo go drażnię, a jednak jego zachowanie zdaje się stale temu zaprzeczać. No bo niby po co za mną łazi, po co ze mną rozmawia, po co godzi się, na wyświadczanie mi przysług? To wszystko nie ma sensu!

- Co się głupio pytasz, przecież powiedziałem: mogę cię z nim poznać. - wzdycha, wyglądając na załamanego moją postawą. Działa to na mnie jak iskra zapalna. Zwijam dłonie w piąstki i podchodzę do niego na ogległość, która z całą pewnością narusza jego przestrzeń osobistą. Mam to gdzieś. Złość aż we mnie kipi, ciśnie mi się parzącą falą na język, zalewa skórę, przedostaje do oczu, rozpala mięśnie...

- Nie pytam się głupio. - cedzę przez zęby, starając sie nie wydrzeć na niego w samym centrum znanej galerii sztuki, pełnej znamienitych gości i kelnerów w liberiach. - Nie pytam się głupio. Wybacz, że jestem nieco podejrzliwa, kiedy tyle lat później zjawiasz się nagle _obok _mnie i jakby nigdy nic chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o sztuce i przedstawiać mnie swoim sławnym znajomym. Nie żebym była małostkowa, ale moje wątpliwości są raczej _uzasadnione_, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że swego czasu dołożyłeś wszelkich starań, by uczynić z mojego życia towarzyskie piekło, nie sądzisz?

- Wiedziałem, że to w końcu wypłynie. - mruczy Malfoy pod nosem, jakby bardziej do siebie samego niż do mnie. Nie zwracam na to uwagi, zamiast tego wciskam mu do ręki mój niedopity kieliszek szampana.

- Dobranoc, panie Malfoy. - mówię dobitnie, po czym okręcam się na pięcie i odchodzę. Tym razem mnie nie goni. I dobrze. Co za palant!

Nadal nakręcona, kieruję swoje kroki ku Ronowi, którego wypatrzyłam w tłumie. Bądź co bądź przyszłam tu z nim. Jak przypuszczam wypadałoby zatem spędzić z nim więcej niż 5 minut... Jestem mniej więcej w połowie drogi, kiedy zatrzymuję się zszokowana. Przy jednej z wystawionych rzeźb spostrzegam Ministra Magii z żoną i... rektorem Doylem. Zaledwie sekundę temu zastanawiałam się, czy ten wieczór może stac się jeszcze dziwniejszy. Najwyraźniej tak. Waham się przez minutę czy dwie, kilka razy przenosząc niezdecydowany wzrok z Rona na mojego szefa i z powrotem. W końcu przygryzam wargę i ruszam niespiesznie w kierunku rzeźby.

- Rektorze. - witam się skieniem głowy – Panie Ministrze.  
>Wykręcam ze zdenerwowaniem palce, kiedy na ich twarzach pojawia się wyraz zaskoczenia.<p>

- Profesor Granger... - przebąkuje Doyle, wyraźnie zbity z pantałyku. W jego twarzy kryje się coś jeszcze... czyżby...lęk? Zawstydzenie? Mrużę podejrzliwie oczy.

- Pani Profesor? - Minister zwraca się do mnie uprzejmie, acz dosyć chłodno. Trudno się dziwić, facet nie wie nawet kim jestem. Niespodziewanie rektor refklektuje się i z dużą niezręcznością podchodzi do przedstawiania mnie najwyżej postawionemu urzednikowi w magicznej Anglii.

- Więc... co pan tu ro... to znaczy: co pana tu sprowadza, szefie? - pytam ze skrywaną nonszalancją. Absolutnie nikt z nas nie zwraca uwagi na żonę ministra, nawet jej mąż we własnej osobie. Notuję sobie w myślach, że to niezbyt uprzejme z jego strony, i że z tej przyczyny prawdopodobnie zdecyduję się nie darzyć go nadmierną sympatią.

Gdy tymczasem spoglądam na twarz Doyle'a, wciąz oczekując odpowiedzi na moje pytanie, zauważam u niego pewne zmieszanie, które budzi we mnie jeszcze więcej podejrzeń. Oh, podpada pan, panie rektorze, podpada pan...

- My, eee... Ja i pan Minister, my... Łączą nas pewne sprawy zawodowe. - duka w końcu, czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Minister zachowuje dyplomatyczny spokój, a jego małżonka stoi obok, zaczepiona o jego ramię, jakby towarzyszyła mu tylko w charakterze ozdoby. Unoszę brwi. "Sprawy zawodowe"? Co tu się wyprawia?  
>- Ach tak? - tym razem zwracam się do drugiego z mężczyzn, z nadzieją na pozyskanie konkretniejszych informacji. Z nich dwojga to Minister wygląda na... cóż, na tego w pełni władz umysłowych.<p>

- Tak jest. - potwierdza z pokerową twarza. Taki z niego polityk!

- Czy to sprawy poufne? - drążę nieustępliwie. Być może powinnam się zamknąć, nie wiem, zagaić coś o spadającej stopie infacji albo o kiepskim stanie dróg, ale nie mogę powstrzymac swojej sztańskiej ciekawości.

- Właściwie tak. - stwierdza rzeczowo Minister. Wydaje mi się, że to wszystko co ma do powiedzenia, ale okazuje się, że jestem w błędzie, gdyż niespodziewanie dodaje:

- Dotyczą prywatyzacji uczelni. Operacja jest już prawie sfinalizowana, więc nie widzę powodu by utrzymywac to przed panią w sekrecie, pani Granger. Jak rozumiem, jest pani jednym z pracowników.

Czuję się, jakby ktoś przytłukł mi patelnią po łbie. Ciężką.  
>Prywatyzacja? Cholera, czy Doyle do reszty ocipiał? Zaciskam zęby, walcząc z silną chęcią zastosowania przemocy fizycznej przeciwko mojemu pracodawcy.<p>

- Czyli... to już pewne? - mój własny głos odbieram, jakby dochodził spod wody. Mam jedynie szczerą nadzieję, że w rzeczywistości brzmi on zwyczajnie.

- Tak, myślę, że możemy tak powiedzieć.

Minister wciąż zachowuje wzorowy spokój, podczas gdy Doyle, pełen skruchy, patrzy na mnie z miną psa, który nasikał na dywan. Oj, nasikał! I to mocno! Posyłam mu wielce karcące spojrzenie, po czym przenoszę wzrok z powrotem na "królewską parę".

- Panowie wybaczą. - mówię chłodno, a gdy w odpowiedzi kiwają głowami, oddalam się od nich pełna wzburzenia.

Przyjechałam na tę wystawę w nadziei na przyjemnie spędzony wieczór, w towarzystwie przyjaciół i znakomitych dzieł sztuki (no i szampana). Co dostałam zamiast tego? Bombę atomową, w postaci wiadomości o prywatyzacji uniwersytetu. No i Draco Malfoya będącego wrzodem na dupie, dokładnie takim, jakim zawsze był. Zaraz... Ta myśl przypomina mi o dniu, kiedy natknęłam się na niego na korytarzu uczelni. Szedł wówczas (cały w Armanim) do gabinetu Doyla. Pamiętam, że przez resztę dnia łamałam sobie głowę, czego też Draco Malfoy mógł chciec od zarzędu uczelni. Do diaska, czy on jest zamieszany w cały ten interes? I – jeśli tak – dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedział? Narasta we mnie gniew. Nie mam w prawdzie całkowitej pewności, czy te sprawy sa ze sobą jakkolwiek powiązane, ale intuicja podpowiada mi najgorsze. Co za bydlę!

Kiedy docieram do Rona jestem już tak zdenerwowana, że ledwie zaszczycam spojrzeniem jego znajomych z pracy.

- Ron.

- Hermiona! - wita mnie z uśmiechem i łapie mnie pod ramię.

- Chłopaki, to moja przyjaciółka, Hermiona Granger. A to są Angel, Louis, Dexter, Vince i Joe.

- Jasne. - uśmiecham się delikatnie do "chłopaków", bądąc w pełni świadoma faktu, że i tak nie zapamiętam ich imion.

- Ron, czy będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeżeli wrócę do domu? - pytam go, spoglądając mu w oczy. Mam nadzieję, że dostrzeże w mojej twarzy odczuwaną przeze mnie potrzebę natychmiastowego znalezienia się w zaciszu własnego mieszkania. Wygląda na zaskoczonego. Cóż, tyle, jeżeli chodzi o jego wrażliwość i domyślność. Jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić, Ron Weasley pod wieloma wzlędami nie różni się od pnia drzewa.

- O...Okay. - mówi na wydechu, drapiąc się z tyłu głowy. - Jedź, jeśli chcesz. Zadzwoń jak będziesz na miejscu.  
>To urocze, że na tyle się o mnie troszczy. Nagradzam tę troskę uśmiechem, po czym żegnam się z jego przyjaciółmi.<p>

- Tak zrobię. - obiecuję mu. Schyla się, by cmoknąć mnie w policzek. - Bawcie się dobrze.

- Dzięki. Kocham cię. - mówi jeszcze, gdy już się zbieram do odejścia. Wiem, że jest to wyznanie miłości czysto przyjacielskiej, nie romantycznej. Gdyby było inaczej, nie odpowiedziałabym – a odpowiadam.

- Wiem, też cię kocham. Pozdrów Alicję.

Odnajduję pewną ulgę we wmieszaniu się w tłum obcych mi ludzi, z dala od znajomych, od szefa, od Draco Malfoya... Przyznaję, że przez krótki moment, zanim podeszłam do Rona, miałam ochotę odnaleźć Draco i wyjaśnić z nim całą sprawę. Zrezygnowałam z dwóch tylko powodów. Po pierwsze: żywiłam uzasadnione obawy, że takie "wyjaśnianie" nie obyłoby się bez użycia słów niecenzuralnych. Po drugie zaś... po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszłam do wniosku, że zwyczajnie nie mam _siły_ na kolejną z nim konfrontację. Już pięć minut rozmowy na temat głupiego obrazu potrafiło mnie wykończyć. Nie mam pojęcia co by się stało, gdyby doszło między nami do dyskusji na temat spraw zawodowych, zwłaszcza tych dotyczących mnie osobiście. Nie. Muszę wrócić do domu, napić się herbaty, przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie i dopiero wówczas – EWENTUALNIE – podjąć jakiekolwiek działania. To jest plan.  
>Opuszczam galerię i lokalizuję swój samochód, po czym wsiadam do niego i bez większych ceregieli wyjeżdżam w miasto. Gdy docieram pod moją kamienicę jest w pół do dziesiątej. Wdrapuję się po schodach na poddasze i pierwsze co robię po przekroczeniu progu własnego mieszkania, to rzucam się na kanapę, wypuszczając z płuc całe zalegające w nich powietrze. Panie boże, co za wieczór...! Siedzę tak dobrych kilka minut, wpatrując się w ścianę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Prywatyzacja. Mojej uczelni. Mogę stracić pracę. Mogę też jej nie stracić i dostać sporą podwyżkę. Ale co z dzieciakami? Wielu z nich nie stać na opłacenie prywatnych studiów. Czy nowy właściciel usunie z oferty stypendia? KTO będzie nowym właścicielem. Rany, prywatyzacja zmieni wszystko. To tak, jakbym lądowała w całkiem innym miejscu pracy. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie chce mi się o tym myśleć! A Doyle? Kiedy zamierzał mi powiedzieć? I dlaczego proponował mi swoje stanowisko, skoro wiedział co się kroi? Czyżby... Czy to możliwe że... Że chciał mnie w ten sposób... chronić? Nie. Potrząsam energicznie głową. Nie, nie, nie, musi istnieć jakiś inny powód.<br>W końcu podnoszę się z kanapy i przechodzę do kuchni, by zaparzyć sobie kubek gorącej herbaty. Delektuję się napojem, gdy moją chwilę relaksu rujnuje natarczywe stukanie w okno. Spoglądam w tamtym kierunku i na parapecie dostrzegam sowę, trzymającą w dziobie list. Odstawiam kubek, cokolwiek zaintrygowana, i uchylam okno, by wpuścić ptaka do środka. Jest piękny. Niemal cały czarny, z białymi kołami wokół oczu. Jego pióra lśnią czystością, co sprawia, że zwierzę wygląda... elegancko. Chichoczę na tę myśl. Elegancka sowa, kto by pomyślał! Ujmuję w dłonie kopertę, zalakowaną ciemnozielonym woskiem. Z namysłem ważę ją w dłoni. Papier jest drogi, to nie ulega wątpliwości... W końcu przełamuję pieczęć i wydostaję ze śodka pojedynczy arkusz pergaminu, zapisany kanciastym, acz czytelnym pismem. Zabieram się za lekturę, a z każdym zdaniem moje oczy otwierają się szerzej i szerzej:

_Hermiono!  
>Zniknęłaś tak nagle, że nie miałem okazji ustalić z tobą szczegółów naszego spotkania. Wybacz ten, nieco juz staromodny, sposób komunikacji. Zadzwoniłbym, ale nie znam twojego numeru telefonu, jako iż nie raczyłaś mnie z nim zapoznać. Mam nadzieję, że przy najbliższej okazji uda nam się to naprawić.<br>Możemy, oczywiście, umówić się na wspomniane spotkanie listownie, ale nie ukrywam, że wolałbym zrobić to przy kawie. Odpowiedz._

Draco Malfoy

PS – Widziałem, jak rozmawiałaś z Ministrem.

_**Nalegam**__ na kawę._

Kuźwa. Kuźwa do kwadratu. Odruchowo chwytam za leżący nieopodal długopis z zamiarem natychmiastowego wystosowania odpowiedzi. Odwracam permin pustą stroną do góry i przykładam nadgarstek do blatu, ale... Zatrzymuję się. Końcówka długopisu ani drgnie, zawieszona nad kartką, a ja nie jestem w stanie poruszyć dłonią. Zaskakuje mnie to, ale już po kilku sekundach uświadamiam sobie co jest grane. Po prostu nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia co odpisać.


End file.
